


Returning from the Frostbacks

by MinaValkyrie



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: DLC Spoilers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jaws of Hakkon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaValkyrie/pseuds/MinaValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Authiel returns from the Frostbacks with a few well-kept secrets en tow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning from the Frostbacks

Authiel, Cassandra, Dorian, and Cole were returning triumphant from the Frostbacks – new allies were gained, another god defeated, and the truth behind the Seekers of Truth and the last Inquisitor had been discovered much to the elation of Professor Kenric. Kenric his assistant Colette, and Scout Harding’s group had ridden back to Skyhold with them this time, Authiel had wanted to personally ensure that all the accounts of Inquisitor Ameridan and the relics they had discovered made it safely back to Skyhold, since the truth would be politically unpopular. It was hard to believe that the Chantry, the Seekers, and the relations between humans and elves had fallen so far in 800 years. The revelation that the last Inquisitor, and likely the many before him, could have been elven or even mages would shake the contemporary views of the Chantry and its associated orders to their core. This was a matter that Authiel and Cassandra spoke at length about during the evenings on the journey back while making camp. They had made a promise to Authiel’s predecessor, one that Authiel and Cassandra intended to keep – a reshaping of the Seekers to put them in line with their original purpose, and an end to the Rite of Tranquility as a punishment. Authiel was glad that Cassandra in particular had made the journey to the Frostbacks with her, though Cole and Dorian were able to provide insight into the magic and spirits that surrounded the areas and the Avvar, having Cassandra there to meet the previous Inquisitor and learn of the lost history firsthand was monumental.

They both agreed that they would need to protect this truth from not only naysayers but those in political positions that could maneuver to once again cover up the inconvenient truth. Authiel hoped that her own position as current Inquisitor would ease the minds of some that an elf of Dalish descent could have become Inquisitor in the past as well. Though that idea may be easier to swallow, a mage Inquisitor would be a harder truth to pass on with the Chantry’s current stance on mages being so precarious. As a result, the reports they had sent back to Skyhold were intentionally vague on details, in case they would be intercepted along the way. All the scouts had also been instructed in the same way until an official statement could be released by Skyhold. Poor Professor Kenric had the hardest time with these temporary sanctions, but agreed that it was necessary so that the truth could get to all the proper audiences. He also agreed because (in no small part due to Scout Harding’s persuasiveness) that he could put their travelling band into much more danger than was needed on the route back.

* * *

 

Leliana sat pensively on the edge of the chaise lounge in Josie’s office holding the last missive delivered from the group travelling home from the Frostbacks. Josie had several candles lit about the room at this late hour as she read through all the previous missives Leliana had brought to her office.

“What do you think she’s up to this time?” Leliana questioned aloud, scowling at the shortest report to come from them yet.

“Well it seems that they have found something. Although, they certainly do not give us any idea as to what from these reports.” Josie responded, looking over the report in front of her, she was trying to catch up on the happenings in the Frostbacks, she had previously been busying herself with visiting dignitaries and the constant stream of questions regarding the expedition pouring from the University of Orlais. Leliana got up silently and placed the last report in front of Josie for her inspection. Josie shook her head at the briefness of the report before reading:

‘We are making our way back to Skyhold with the Professor and the relics en tow. Travel time estimated 6 days. Please prepare a space within Skyhold to house the relics, Professor, and his assistant for further examination of the items recovered. They will be staying an unspecified amount of time, and will need resting quarters as well. Please also acquire any books related to the previous Inquisitor and the Seekers of Truth for the library, regardless of origin, to assist with research. Your assistance in this _delicate_ matter is of the utmost importance.

Respectfully,

Inquisitor Authiel’

Josie scoffed when she finished reading it before turning her eyes to Leliana’s stoic face.

“Respectfully? She is definitely up to something.” She commented, searching the Spymaster’s face for further explanation.

“The word that worries me is delicate, though it is odd for her to write so formally in any occasion.” Leliana started, “It makes it seem as though they discovered something far worse than an Avvar god in dragon form.” Josie nodded slowly in agreement, not only was it unlike Authiel to provide any report so formal – the conspicuously missing explanation of the last Inquisitor seemed odd alongside reports of slaying a god.

“What do you think it means?” Josie asked. Before Leliana could answer, there was a knock at the door, and Cullen’s muffled voice asking for entrance on the other side. Leliana strode to the door and whisked it open revealing a slightly startled Commander.

“I uh, I didn’t realize you were both here…” he started, his hand immediately moving towards his neck, but he stopped it, “are you discussing Authi…er the Inquisitor’s return?” Leliana moved to the side to allow him to enter and shut the door smartly behind him before returning to the chaise.

“We are.” She answered as she sat down.

“Have you seen the last report Commander?” Josie offered, holding the report up from her desk. Cullen, crossed the room quickly to read the last report. The ladies waited until he had finished, a familiar red flushed to his neck and it was all they could do to keep from giggling.

“Delicate? What the hell could be so delicate compared to killing dragons or dragon gods or just damned gods?” He exploded and searched his fellow advisor’s faces for an explanation.

“That is what we are trying to figure out ourselves.” Leliana said a smirk not far from her lips. The Commander had a certain way of knitting his eyebrows and growing red when something the Inquisitor had done flustered him. She also ventured to think that he had not slept well since the report of her needing to kill a dragon god had come in, and the dark circles gathering under his eyes confirmed her suspicions.

“And there’s nothing in the other reports? Anything helpful? You don’t think she’s brining the dragon’s head home with her _again_ do you?” Cullen said, the frustration seeped into his voice which he had unconsciously raised.

“There is nothing so far as I can tell.” Josie started, “I have been sitting here with Leliana poring through all of the missives in the region to find clues, but whatever they found is missing from all the reports.”

“What is disconcerting is that even Scout Harding has not reported on their findings. She is typically meticulous in her reports.” Leliana stated before adding with a smirk, “This must be your lover’s doing.”

“I…I have received no further reports, official or otherwise from her about the expedition.” Cullen stammered, his hand going to the back of his neck as he broke eye contact with the Spymaster in favor of the floor. “I am just as concerned as you are,” he added in a low voice.

“Well, we should follow her orders on arranging quarters and an area to study at the least.” Josie said, ignoring the last few comments having already stifled a laugh at the Commander’s expense. “Where do we think would be the best place to house the relics and their research project? Perhaps the upstairs of the armory building? Or maybe one of the towers that has yet to be used?” Josie asked the other two, quill in hand and already writing something out on her clipboard.

“One of the towers would be fine Josie,” Leliana began sweetly, “perhaps the one next to the Commander’s so he can keep an eye on this ‘research project.’” Both Josie and Cullen started to say something but Leliana cut them off, “Whatever news our Inquisitor is bringing home with her, she’s afraid to put it in reports and keeping a watchful eye on whatever it is may prove to be the best course of action.” Her tone lowered, as she glanced from Cullen to Josie.

“Indeed, and a room in the Templar tower then?” Josie quickly asked as she scribbled out more notes to her clipboard.

“Yes, that would be the safest place for them.” Cullen agreed, eyeing both women with a bit of caution. Ever since he had started dating Authiel, all three of them had put him in charge of anything termed to be one of her ‘pet projects.’ From Dagna’s incessant meddling with the Fade that the Inquisitor condoned and encouraged to the matters that occasionally cropped up from her clan Keeper – Cullen was in charge of it all.

“Well then, I guess all we can do is prepare for their arrival and wait.” Leliana concluded, standing up and making her way towards the door. “Get some sleep, we only have 6 days to prepare for whatever challenge she has for us this time.” She said, a smile playing on her lips, hoping that this was something pleasant and not sinister.

“Indeed.” Cullen offered, following the Spymaster out the door and leaving Josie with her clipboard and candles. She smiled as she finished the missive to give to the construction crew and the residing Templar captain in the morning before she too blew out her candles and made her way to her quarters.

* * *

 

The sight of Skyhold was impressive as the group climbed the final mountain to her large welcoming gates. Authiel strode out ahead, eager to call her advisors to the War Table for a full briefing on their findings thus far. Her mind was on this one thing only as she indicated to Cassandra and the Professor that they would be accompanying her to the briefing within the hour. She hopped off her horse and made her way for the main hall as soon as she entered the gates, a familiar grip on her shoulder gave her pause for a moment as she spun to see her Commander, a look of worry in his eyes.

“I’m fine Cullen,” she started to say before he drew her to him, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

“I can see that, no thanks to the reports you’ve sent.” He murmured before kissing her again. She smiled against his lips before breaking the embrace and whispering in his ear, “Neither dragon nor god could keep me from returning to you Cullen.” He smiled and laughed, kissing her cheek gently as she withdrew from him. “I thought that would be obvious by now.” She said with a smirk before turning towards the main hall again. “I’ll be briefing everyone in the War Room within the hour, I’ll fill in those blanks there.” She moved from his grip and headed towards Leliana’s haunt in the top of the hall, leaving Cullen shaking his head in the courtyard as he watched her ascend the stairs. He knew that sense of urgency in her step, and he did not miss that Cassandra followed closely behind her, before he was interrupted by a scout.

“Sir, the Inquisitor has brought back with us a noble hold-beast from the Avvar camp.” The scout said somewhere behind Cullen before he spun around and his eyes grew wide.

“She brought a what?” Cullen asked his tone gruff.

The scout paused a moment, noting the change in his demeanor before continuing, “The Inquisitor passed judgment that the hold-beast of Sun-Bear Hold after they anointed her as kin, and directed that the hold-beast should begin aiding the Inquisition to pay repentance for her crime of not killing herself and instead submitting to the dark rituals of the Jaws of Hakkon, - an apparently shameful deed.” The scout paused again, searching the Commander’s countenance for a sign that he should continue, after a moment he decided to continue anyway. “Commander, please meet our lady hold-beast Storvacker, the newest Agent to fall under your purview.”

Cullen attempted to digest the meaning of the scout’s words as the scout moved aside to reveal a bear, with war paint upon it, and his jaw dropped. The bear, on the other hand, greeted him in kind, bowing her head gracefully before looking up at him expectantly. Cullen did not miss this and awkwardly returned her gesture with a bow before speaking.

“Welcome Storvacker to Skyhold I’m glad that you are with us,” Cullen began before turning his attention to the scout, “now if you could be so kind as to show her around and alert one of the Dalish agents who is more proficient in reading animals to report to assist you with her care, I have to be off to a meeting.” The scout raised his hand to protest, but Cullen quickly bowed again to the bear before turning on his heel and making for the War Room, he could feel the flush creeping up his neck – a bear had better be the only surprise she had for him.

* * *

 

The advisors eyed the Inquisitor anxiously as she entered the room, with Cassandra and Professor Kenric only a step behind. Cullen wore more of a scowl than an expectant look as Authiel motioned for everyone to take a seat around the War Table – a sign that this may be a long discussion.

“As I’m sure you aware, since you are all astute, there are several items missing from the reports regarding the former Inquisitor.” Authiel began, eyeing her advisors, “I apologize for not providing more in the reports, and keeping items from the reports of any of your scouts, Leliana. Unfortunately, the identity of the Inquisitor was not what we had expected – and although I am pleasantly surprised – most in positions of political power will not be.” This caused an eyebrow raise from both Leliana and Josephine but they said nothing and allowed Authiel to continue. “At camp, we thought it best to wait until we were within the relative safety of Skyhold to discuss the matter, before it became unintentionally spread or anyone could make a move to cover up the facts. It is with your wisdom and guidance that we will need to spread the tale of the past Inquisitor. With that I’ll defer to Professor Kenric.” Authiel took her seat as she motioned to the Professor who stood sharply.

“Ah yes, well. Saying that what we discovered was shocking may be putting it mildly. We have confirmed that the Inquisitor travelled to the Frostbacks in search of an Avvar god, Hakkon, with the blessing of his friend Emperor Drakon. He was bade to go there as the second blight began and the Emperor could not afford to fight a two-front war. Inquisitor Ameridan set out on this quest accompanied by his lover Telana, the Templar Haron, and dwarven alchemist Orinna. It will first surprise you that his lover, Telana, long-rumored to be a mage was indeed an elven mage, gifted with the power of dreams. She unfortunately died of her injuries sustained while attempting to thwart the dragon that contained the soul of the Avvar god, Hakkon.” The Professor took a deep breath, perhaps the first he had taken since he had started his excited history lesson. The advisors sat, listening patiently to the Professor and Authiel bid him to continue. “It may also surprise you that we found statues erected to not only Andraste but also to Ghil’lain, the elven god.”

This perked Leliana’s attention, “Oh, a statue for his elven lover?”

“That was our first impression as well, but not quite true.” The Professor responded before continuing, “Inquisitor Ameridan himself was indeed an elven mage who believed that there was a place for both the elven gods and Andraste.” He finished succinctly before sitting down, a look of confusion spread across the faces of each advisor, but it was Josephine that spoke first.

“This means that so many things are wrong! We would need to provide proof of such a claim; did you bring back artifacts to confirm this? Things that can be examined by the University?”

“We have brought back several journal writings that survived, artifacts dating to that period, the artistic renditions of the statues as well as their exact locations and the state of items around them, there are many things that can assist in accounting that this is all true.” Professor Kenric stated.

“And perhaps this will help,” Authiel said as she stood and crossed the room to an item that was hidden behind the door. The advisors watched in awe as she produced a staff and laid it in front of them upon the table. “This is Inquisitor Ameridan’s staff.”

“Ok fine, a mage he may have been since I assume you found this at his resting place – but what tells you that he was elven?” Leliana asked. Authiel’s grin grew wide as she sat down, “because we met him.”

“How? He was the Inquisitor 800 years ago – there’s no possible way he could have…” Cullen started to ask incredulously.

“But he did,” Cassandra cut him off sharply. “The dragon we fought, he could not defeat him on his own so instead he trapped the creature in a stasis spell – one that he became trapped in as well. It wasn’t until the thane of the Jaws of Hakkon took the spirit into himself that Ameridan’s spell was broken. We are lucky the spell was powerful enough to allow us time between fighting the spirit.” She stated this all as a matter of fact.

“So you met Inquisitor Ameridan? All of it must be entered into record, does he yet live?” Josie began a list of questions excitedly while scribbling something diligently onto her clipboard.

“Unfortunately no, the Inquisitor became unfrozen and spoke to us for only a short while before time caught up with him. That is when we learned that elves and humans did not quarrel as they do now, they worked together – a lesson both sides have forgotten.” Authiel offered, a tinge of sadness in her voice as she eyed Cullen briefly before focusing her attention on Cassandra who spoke next.

“Also forgotten, is that the Rite of Tranquility was not to be abused. And that mages fought alongside the Seekers of Truth to hunt down dangerous demons and maleficarum, that the Inquisitors have not all been Seekers. All of these things have been forgotten, but it cannot remain as such.”

“Inquisitor Ameridan saved Orlais from destruction by sacrificing his party to contain the Avvar god so that Emperor Drakon could focus his attention on the blight. According to his journal entries he fully intended to return and fight alongside Drakon’s side but the dragon proved to be too powerful.” Authiel offered, her eyes darting between her advisors to see how much of this they were taking in.

“This will cause great unrest in Orlais – the truth of Inquisitor Ameridan’s origins alone will be cause for scandal. The d'Ameride family has long claimed they were descended from Ameridan.” Josie stated, she began to speak again but Cullen butted in.

“Let there be scandal and shame on a house for falsely claiming they are the descendants of the last Inquisitor for wealth or power. They should not have covered up the truth to begin with!” His voice was raising with each syllable until Leliana reached out to touch his arm.

“At the least, we need to carefully disseminate this information, there are many political families and parties that stand to lose some face in this matter as the truth is revealed. There is a Dalish clan that had long claimed also to be descendants of Inquisitor Ameridan – but they have largely been ignored. That will only be one item to rectify, not to mention the fallout at the Chantry or…”

“It must be done.” Cassandra suddenly stood and put her hands on the table staring down the advisors. “It does not matter that this is _inconvenient,_ what matters is that the truth is spread. I have seen him with my own eyes, and there is no doubt that he was an elven mage. I also do not doubt that he had faith in Andraste as he commended her to take him to her side before he died. Whatever we do, we must record the truth.” With that she turned and headed out of the room, the Professor politely bowed before following closely behind her, and Authiel turned her attention back to her advisors.

“We should wait until all of the artifacts have been catalogued and recorded.” Leliana began carefully, knowing how much this meant to Authiel. “That way we can ensure that if any of the items should ‘go missing’ we will have accurate copies of everything already recorded for the annals of history.”

“I would agree, and I would add that any scholars wishing to study the artifacts alongside Professor Kenric will have to come here to do so until we have completed the records.” Josie added quickly, “I will begin ordering several quills and copying materials for the Professor and his assistant so that they can catalogue all of the items.”

“Do you not think the Chantry will believe we are trying to withhold information if we keep it all locked up here?” Cullen asked, turning to the other two advisors. “Perhaps they will think that we are doing this for our own political gain because of Authiel’s heritage.”

“We will only keep the items here prior to them all being catalogued properly, after that they can be sent out to other locations such as the University of Orlais for study.” Leliana responded quickly.

“And, we will invite any scholar wishing to go over them to Skyhold until they are available for release, this should assuage any fears that we are hiding anything.” Josie followed up.

“Besides Cullen, these two could strike fear into the heart of anyone with a glance or a wave of the quill – I’m not sure we have to worry about the typical political outcry. Especially when we are so close to defeating Corypheus, speaking out against the Inquisition’s motives right now would be nothing short of political suicide.” Authiel offered with a half-smile. She wished that she had known the days of humans and elves working alongside each other as they did within the walls of Skyhold, which was now a larger glimpse into the past than it had ever seemed before.

“Will that be all Inquisitor?” Josie broke Authiel’s thoughts and she pushed them to the back of her mind.

“Yes I believe it…” Authiel started.

“About the bear.” Cullen interrupted, now standing and eyeing Authiel.

“The what?” Josie questioned as Leliana did a horrible job of stifling a laugh as she watched the Commander lean over the table towards the Inquisitor.

Authiel smiled, “Yes, Storvacker is the newest agent in your employ Commander – or hadn’t the scout informed you of…”

“He did, but she’s a bear! What am I supposed to do with a bear?” Cullen’s neck was turning red and he was raising his voice again. Leliana’s attempt at stifling her laugh was abandoned as she broke into laughter, even Josie giggled at the sight.

“She is a noble hold-beast, and after my induction as kin under the name of Inquisitor First Thaw into the Avvar Sun-Bear Hold I was asked to judge her because she had not sacrificed herself before getting caught and almost used in a dark ritual. I decided that she would be an asset to the Inquisition and could serve our cause instead of facing execution or shame. We are her repentance and she is eager to repent.” Authiel stated, the smile never leaving her face as now Josie too was taken with heavy bouts of laughter. Cullen simply leaned more heavily on the table as he hung his head, he knew there would be no reasoning with her.

“I’ll acquire an Avvar beast master or something to be her handler, though I’m not sure how she benefits the Inquisition.” His voice was low, defeated which only fueled Josie and Leliana’s laughter.

“She is a great warrior, perhaps she can assist the Templars on missions because…well…she looks formidable on the battlefield.” Authiel offered, her smile not leaving as she looked at her beloved’s downtrodden expression.

“Well then, if everything is settled Commander, I’m sure the Inquisitor could use some rest, no?” Leliana chimed in with her sweet honeyed tone before her and Josie slipped out of the room. Cullen did not move, frustrated that he now had yet another silly project to look after. He looked up when the door creaked open a second time and Authiel paused, turning to him before she went through it.

“You know I love you, right?” She said with a playful smile, meeting his golden brown eyes with her own sapphire blue ones before she popped out the door.

He sighed again before heading to the door himself, “I am sure that you do, or you wouldn’t do this to me.”


End file.
